


Cinema

by RliloveFfic



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Gen, Preseries, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RliloveFfic/pseuds/RliloveFfic
Summary: Preseries: Rae is at the cinema and she starts daydreaming about a boy. I thought of Finn when I wrote the story but he might be any other attractive boy you choose.





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters don't belong to me. I just loved the show and the fanfiction around it so I wanted to try writing my own stories. I'm a non native speaker, so I hope there won't be too many mistakes.

Cinema

Rae sat in the middle row of seats, where she was sure she could enjoy the film properly. Far enough from the rows of seats at the back, where couples of teenagers would kiss, and remind her of how utterly alone she felt. And far from the seats at the front, where she would be too noticeable.  
Suddenly, just as the lights were about to be switched off for the first commercials to begin, two epic slices of body flesh (aka very attractive teenage boys) came in and sat just in front of her. She tensed...were they going to see her and call her names? No,they didn’t pay attention to her, so she relaxed. But as the film began, and the light from the screen outlined their fit bodies, Rae noticed that the brown boy right in front of her had a thin white T-shirt, so thin you could have a glimpse at the smooth tanned skin underneath. The label of his t-shirt had ridden up when he had taken his sweater off. Oh gosh, how she longed to stretch her arm and put this label in his T-shirt. She imagined her hand on his smooth tanned skin. He would startle but she would trace the outline of this label against his warm and soft skin to soothe him and slowly push the label back under the fabric. Her fingers would err towards his shoulder blades. He would relax under her feather-like touch and she would slowly, very slowly, take her hand out of his T-shirt and stroke his nape of the neck until she felt his soft shiny brown hair under the pulp of her fingers. She would let her fingers go up in his hair, softly massaging his skull, and he would lean against the back of his seat, to give her better access. She would sniff his perfume while she would play with his fringe and go down till she traced the outine of his jaw . He would stroke her pointer finger with his own, and...  
A burst of laughter interrupted her fantasy. The boy was laughing with his mate . Come on, she was missing the film. She had been in a haze, she hadn’t even heard the lines from the screen. She must stop. Never would a fit boy like him let her touch him. Correction : not a boy in Stamford would let her touch him. Ever. Not with these plump hands, not with this big, huge blob of flabby flesh that was her body. Rae felt tears prickling her eyes, she dug her nails into her palms, hard. The actual pain made her breathing less constricted. She forced her mind to go blank and watched the film.


End file.
